Mr Darcy and Mrs Swan
by ariannalice.le
Summary: "Maman ?" "Liz, ça va ?" "Putain ta mère elle est badass!" "La ferme Newton !". Pour savoir comment je me suis mise dans cette situation et pourquoi ma mère est badass, car la elle l'est carrement. Il faut remonter quelques semaines plutôt quand nous avons emménagé elle et moi à Forks. Moi qui ne pensait qu'il n'y avait que de la pluie à Forks !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

\- Oh putain! Comment ta mère est badass !

\- La ferme Newton ! Crions-nous d'une même voix.

\- Sérieux, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a plus important que tes commentaires ?

Bon il faut l'avouer ma mère est franchement badass là. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que la combinaison robe de soirée plus une arme dans chaque main qui pointant les idiots armés derrière nous, lui aille aussi bien. Franchement ma mère assure là. Ceux qui sont fiers de leur mère lève la main ! Moi, moi, moi ! Sérieux Liz calme toi là ! Je te rappelle que tu es assise avec tes amis, sauf Newton lui on peut s'en débarrasser, avec une dizaine de personnes armées dont un qui pointe directement sur ta tête. Putain dans quelle merde je me suis fourrée là ?

\- Liz, bébé, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui maman t'inquiète.

Pour comprendre comment ma mère Isabella-Badass-Swan se retrouve dans cette situation. Il faut remonter quelques semaines plutôt. À cette époque-là j'étais loin de penser que de déménager à Forks petite ville de l'état de Washington pouvait me mettre dans une telle situation.

\- Miaou

\- Monsieur Darcy ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ce chat fait ici ?

\- Oh non, ça ne pouvait pas être pire !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello, je vous présente ma première fiction à plusieurs chapitres, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les personnes qui se sont attardés à lire le prologue mais aussi à le commenter. Je vais essayer de poster une fois pas semaine.  
Pardonnez moi si certaines fautes de grammaires n'ont pas été corrigé mais je fais le travail seule et parfois je ne l'ai aperçois plus. J'ai hâte de pouvoir échanger avec vous, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Quelques semaines plutôt - août 2017 – Phoenix, Arizona_

\- Maman nous sommes réellement obligée de faire le trajet en voiture ?

\- Ça va tellement être amusant, tu vas voir !

\- Rhoo tu ressembles tellement à grand-mère Renée là !

\- Liz, s'il te plait ne m'insulte pas !

\- On ne peut pas être une famille normale et prendre un avion comme une famille normale ?

\- Tu veux ta voiture à destination ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Alors on va prendre la route, parce que jeune fille je ne paye pas un transporteur pour transporter une voiture alors que nous pouvons très bien la conduire !

\- Ok, ok, tu gagnes ! Argument convaincant !

\- Allez copilote en route ! Nous avons un long trajet avant d'arriver à Forks !

\- Sérieux comment on peut appeler une ville Forks ?

\- Elizabeth Renée Swan, arrête de râler et monte dans cette voiture ! Je vous jure les ados d'aujourd'hui !

\- J'ai entendu maman.

C'est ainsi que moi Elizabeth Renée Swan je me mis en route avec ma mère pour rejoindre Forks dans l'Etat de Washington. Un trajet d'une semaine pour commencer une nouvelle vie. J'ai fait mes derniers aurevoir le jour précédent lors d'une fête surprise que mes amis du lycée organisèrent pour moi. J'étais à la fois triste de les quitter mais aussi contente de pouvoir retrouver mon grand-père et passer du temps avec lui. J'espérais surtout que sa mère soit un peu moins morose. La disparition de mon père l'avait beaucoup affecté, je savais que ma mère se sentait coupable de me priver d'une figure paternelle alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Cela avait la période la plus triste qu'avait traversée la famille Swan.

Cependant je savais ma mère fière de moi, fière d'avoir acceptais le changement de vie aussi facilement. Maman disait que j'avais été une enfant facile à vivre, souriante, toujours de bonne humeur, que je lui rappelais sans cesse mon papa. Même si physiquement j'étais une copie parfaite de maman au même âge.

Le voyage finalement prit un peu plus de temps que prévu, maman nous arrêta plusieurs fois sur le trajet. Nous avions profité des plages californiennes ainsi que ses nombreux points d'attractions. On ne peut sérieusement pas dire non à Mickey ! Après notre passage en Californie nous étions passées par l'Oregon pour ensuite nous stopper définitivement dans l'état de Washington. Nous en avions profité pour faire le plein de souvenirs et surtout de photos et je n'avais qu'une hâte les montrer à mon grand-père Charlie. Cela fut les meilleures vacances, moi qui redoutais tant ce long trajet en voiture. Mais maintenant ils étaient temps de revenir à la réalité et de s'installer à Forks.

Maman avait acheté une maison assez proche de grand-père sans être trop proche non plus. Comme tout le monde se connaissait à Forks, il avait été facile pour elle de trouver la maison et de l'acheter. Nous avions visité cette maison une fois lors de nos précédentes vacances chez grand-père. C'était d'ailleurs grand-père qui avait été la petite souris de maman et qui faisait très attention à l'exécution des travaux de rénovations de la maison. C'était aussi lui qui pendant notre long périple en voiture avait réceptionné le camion de déménagement et avait dirigé l'installation des meubles dans notre nouvelle maison.

\- Alors tu en penses quoi ?

\- Elle est trop cool, sérieux !

Maman venait juste de marquer un arrêt devant notre nouvelle maison. La maison n'avait plus rien à voir avec le taudis que c'était avant. La maison avait été inhabité pendant 20 ans. D'ailleurs l'agent immobilier nous avait dit que beaucoup pensé cette maison hantée.  
Maman avait engagé des entreprises de la région pour pouvoir faire les travaux et avait fait appel à l'architecte Esmée Cullen de Cullen design pour exécuter le travail. C'était aussi la première fois que maman me demandait mon avis pour la rénovation de la maison.  
On ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait fait du bon travail, car la maison ne ressemblait vraiment plus à une maison de film d'horreur. Le bardage en bois était maintenant beige sur les deux premiers niveaux de la maison et d'un gris bleu très clair sur le troisième étage. Les moulures qui encadrait les fenêtres et souligné les angles de la maison avaient retrouvé leurs blanc d'origines et le porche qui courait la maison avait subi un véritable lifting.  
Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de visiter l'intérieur et de découvrir ma chambre.

Ma mère rigolait en me voyant sautiller d'impatience à l'idée de rentrer dans cette maison. Elle gara ma Volvo c30 dans l'allée du garage attenant à la maison. C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire que ma mère, mes grand-parents et mes oncles et tantes lui m'avaient offert pour mon seizième anniversaire. Ma mère avait fait des recherches pour déterminé qu'elle était la meilleure voiture pour une jeune conductrice et c'était celle-là qui arrivait en tête. Quand nous nous étions rencontrées je savais que nous allions vivre d'incroyable aventure.

Elle me donna les clés de la maison et me précisa que la porte de ma chambre se trouvait en face des escaliers.

La maison avait subi de très grande transformation à l'intérieur. Les pièces avaient été décloisonnée et leurs fonctions avaient été réattribué. Esmée avait parfaitement respecté ses demandes pour la décoration. L'entrée avait gagné en espace, elle permettait maintenant d'accéder à la salle à manger sur la gauche et à droite au salon et par un petit couloir à la pièce familiale. L'escalier longeait le mur du salon, les rambardes était maintenant en fer et le haut des marches en bois clair.

Le mur de l'escalier apportait la seule touche de couleur de cette entrée entièrement blanche. Elles avaient fait le choix de poser un papier peint ou des fleurs et de la végétation se mêlait à des oiseaux d'un bleu très profond. Une petite commode chinée chez un antiquaire permettait de pouvoir posé maintenant nos.  
Notre canapé d'angle gris clair avait trouvé place dans le salon à droite de l'entrée. La table noire avait rejoint la pièce ainsi que la console et surtout mon piano était arrivé en un seul morceau, j'avais hâte de pouvoir m'y remettre. Je sentais que cette pièce allait faire partie de mes favorites.  
La salle à manger ressemblait en tout point à l'image que ma mère avait envoyé plusieurs mois plutôt à Esmée, elle était simple mais largement suffisante avec une table en bois assez rustique et ses chaises en tissus taupe. Des voilages permettaient de pouvoir couvrir en cas de trop fort ensoleillement dans la pièce, mais bon Forks n'était pas réputé par son fort taux d'ensoleillement.

La cuisine donnait directement sur la salle à manger grâce à une ouverture dans le mur, dire qu'avant celle-ci se trouvé à la place du salon. Elle était à l'image du reste de la maison dans des tons très clairs avec des portes à moulures pleines ou en verres pour les meubles du haut. Elle baignait de lumière et elle avait une vue incroyable sur la forêt à l'arrière de la maison. Et surtout un endroit allait pouvoir servir à installer une table ronde pour le petit déjeuner et j'avais hâte de faire les magasins pour la trouver. Une porte permettait d'accéder à la buanderie qui servait aussi d'entrée du garage.

Et une ouverture avait été créé pour accéder à la pièce familiale. Nous allions pouvoir profiter de la cheminée et de l'énorme canapé gris qui semblait très confortable pour regarder des films sur l'écran de télévision familiale. C'est surtout ici que la plupart des cartons avait été entreposé pour voir à quoi ressemble cette pièce nous allions devoir nettoyer ça. La pièce familiale donnait sur l'entrée et sur une dernière pièce son bureau.  
En passant par le petit couloir qui connectait la salle familiale de l'entrée il y avait un placard à gauche et des toilettes à droite. A Phoenix j'avais déjà la mauvaise habitude de courir dans les escaliers je n'allais pas la perdre ici.

Le palier desservait quatre chambres, celle sur les escaliers était la mienne. Ma mère avait la chambre a gauche des escaliers et les deux dernières chambres à la droite de la maison allait servir aux invités qui allait surement nous rendre visite ici. J'étais vraiment pressée de voire Peter et Charlotte ici.

Ma chambre était pour moi la plus belle pièce de la maison, je n'avais jamais été une petite fille très girly, aimant le rose et les froufrous, j'étais comme maman, plus c'était simple mieux c'était. Ma chambre était à mon image. J'avais maintenant un nouveau lit double en bois très claire et les murs de la chambre était blanc, j'allais pouvoir accrocher au mur les photos en noir et blanc que j'adorais et décorer la chambre comme je le voulais. Ma chambre était la seule à avoir une alcôve qui donnait sur la rue j'allais pouvoir déposer des coussins sur le banc sous les fenêtres et y installais une bibliothèque pour pouvoir y faire un coin lecture comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Ma mère avait insisté pour que la chambre soit équipée d'un dressing et surtout pour que je puisse avoir accès à ma propre salle de bains. C'était l'étage qui avait demandé le plus de travaux.

\- Maman tu es où ?

\- Dans la salle familiale, ma chérie !

\- J'adore ma chambre, merci, merci, merci, merci.

Tel boulet de canon je venais de se jeter dans ses bras. Je voyais le sourire de ma mère s'agrandir, elle semblait déjà tellement plus heureuse ici qu'à Phoenix.

\- Allez Liz on doit encore défaire des cartons et sortir nos affaires de la voiture. J'avance la voiture vers le garage et s'y rejoint.

\- Liz va ouvrir !

Je me dépêchais de déposer le carton et d'ouvrir la porte au premier visiteur de notre nouvelle maison.

\- Bella ?

\- Ah non, ça c'est ma mère ! Je suis Liz sa fille !

\- Waouh la ressemblance est troublante.

\- Chérie c'est qui ?

\- Euh une dame ? Vous êtes qui d'ailleurs ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, la description de la maison est assez longue, mais ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire par la suite.  
Les premières bases des personnages sont posées et quelques petits questions sont en suspens. Qui réussira à trouver la clé des mystères ? Pourquoi Liz se trouve dans la situation du prologue ? Qui est la personne qui va rendre visite à la famille Swan ? Et aussi pourquoi Liz se nomme Swan ? Qui est son père ?


End file.
